


Black Magic

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Chocolate, Double Drabble, Hand Feeding, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29451627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: A sweet interlude.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 11
Kudos: 22





	Black Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies, I can't seem to write proper romance to save my life.

The crackling fireplace had lulled them into a warm langour on the nearby sofa. Somewhat entranced, Richard observed the play of light and shadow over the naked figure sprawled comfortably across his lap, head resting in the crook of his elbow. 

So beautifully peaceful.

A wet sensation at his fingertips had him twitch, had him shift his gaze to his lover's face; Thomas nipped at his digits, the impish curl of his mouth vaguely shadowed by something heavier glinting in his eyes.

_Incorregible. Insatiable._

"Another one?"

Thomas hummed a yes. Richard dipped his hand into the box at his side. 

* * *

Thomas avidly welcomed the offered treat, rolling it slowly on his tongue, letting the dark chocolate melt and the caramel flood- by God, the taste was nothing short of heavenly; he didn't bother to restrain an indecent moan of bliss, and smirked with gleeful pride at the answering shudder from the limbs cradling him. 

He wrapped his lips around his lover's fingers, cheeks hollowing as he sucked with purpose. Richard quirked a brow, affecting nonchalance; his sudden exhale and the heat darkening his eyes betrayed him.

"Haven't had enough, Mr Barrow?" 

_As if._

"The night is still young, Mr Ellis."

**Author's Note:**

> Black Magic refers to an assorted chocolate box launched by Rowntree's York chocolate in 1933; it was sold as an affordable version of what was, at the time, an expensive luxury and marketed as a courtship gift. In my head, Richard would totally be inclined to pamper Thomas with such treats, also supporting local business in the process.


End file.
